filmfandomcom-20200223-history
Der weiße Hai
Der weiße Hai (engl. Jaws: „Kiefer“) ist ein US-amerikanischer Spielfilm von 1975, der unter der Regie von Steven Spielberg gedreht wurde. Er basiert auf dem gleichnamigen Roman von Peter Benchley. Zusammen mit dem zwei Jahre später erschienenen Krieg der Sterne läutete der Film die Ära des Blockbuster-Kinos in Hollywood ein und gilt bis heute als einer der besten Thriller. Der Film schildert die mörderischen Attacken eines gigantischen Hais, der einen beliebten Badestrand terrorisiert. Drei Männer jagen das Tier auf hoher See. Handlung Nach der tödlichen Attacke eines weißen Hais auf eine junge Schwimmerin drängt Polizeichef Martin Brody auf eine Schließung der Strände von Amity (New York). Er stößt jedoch bei der Stadtverwaltung auf taube Ohren, weil der Bürgermeister befürchtet, ein menschenfressender Hai könne dem Tourismus schaden. Erst nachdem drei weitere Menschen dem Hai zum Opfer fallen und auch Brodys jüngster Sohn den Kiefern des Hais nur knapp entrinnt, beschließt der Polizeichef, den Hai gemeinsam mit dem Meeresbiologen Hooper und dem Haifänger Quint zur Strecke zu bringen. Trotz Brodys Abneigung gegen Wasser, Quints Abneigung gegen Hooper und Hoopers Abneigung gegen Haijagden gelingt es den Dreien, den Hai aufzuspüren, der das Boot dann scheinbar gezielt aufs Meer lockt und immer wieder angreift. Nachdem Hooper in einem zu Wasser gelassenen Haikäfig die Flucht antreten musste, wird Quint Opfer des Hais. Brody gelingt es, den Hai zu töten, indem er eine Sauerstoffflasche zur Explosion bringt, die er dem Angreifer zuvor zwischen die Zähne geschoben hatte. Allgemeine Infos zu JAWS Der weiße Hai gilt sowohl als einer der Klassiker des Horror- als auch des Actionfilms. Er ist unter anderem im Kontext der Rache der Natur-Welle der 70er-Jahre zu sehen, deren andere Werke er jedoch nicht nur technisch, sondern vor allem auch in Bezug auf Erzählweise, Dramaturgie und Spannungserzeugung weit überragt. Für die Filmmusik bekam John Williams 1976 den Oscar. JAWS bekam insgesammt 3 Oscars, 1 Golden Globe, 1 Grammy und war der erste Hit von Steven Spielberg, der inzwischen als erfolgreichster Regisseur gilt. Durch JAWS entstand damals auch der Ausdruck "Sommerblockbuster" und er läutete damit eine neue Kinoära ein. Der Film basiert auf dem gleichnamigen Roman (JAWS) von Peter Benchley. Es gibt auch eine Pc- und Konsolen-Spielumsetzung mit dem Titel "Der weisse Hai - Das Spiel" in dem man die Rolle des Hais übernimmt. "Der weisse Hai" ist neben "King Kong" und ev "Godzilla" mit Abstand das bekannteste Filmmonster, wahrscheinlich sogar auch das bekannteste von den drei genannten. In den Universal Studios (Filmparks) von Los Angeles und Orlando ist das Thema JAWS eine der Hauptattraktionen. Dort fährt man mit einem Schiff auf einem See und wird von dem mechanischen Hai angegriffen. Der Film hat aber noch viel mehr "erreicht" durch seinen Bekanntheitsgrad als nur die Einnahmen und Preise. Leider wurde nach dem Film die Jagd nach dem richtigen weissen Hai populär. Jeder Fischer wollte eine Weisshaitrophäe haben, welche neben einem grossen Schwertfisch das höchste der Gefühle für ein Hobbyangler war. Der weisse Hai ist jetzt unteranderem deswegen leider vom Aussterben bedroht. Manche Forscher meinen, dass die Exemplare die noch Leben nicht reichen um ein überleben der Art sicherzustellen. Zu der Verteufelung und Degradierung der Haie zum Menschenfressenden Ungeheuer steuerte der Film viel bei und zusammen mit den bis heute äusserst sensationsbesessenen Berichten vieler Medien, brannte sich das zu Unrecht schlechte Image eines Monsters in die Köpfe der Menschen. Viele Menschen glaubten und glauben immer noch an den bösen Menschenfleisch liebenden Hai, da die JAWS-Story nicht rein Fiktiv ist, sondern geschickt mit realen Gegebenheiten (zB die U.S.S. Indianapolis) verknüpft wurde. Tatsächlich werden durchschnittlich keine 10 Menschen pro Jahr von Haien tödlich verletzt. Oft sind auch andere Haie als Weisse die Übeltäter, welche übrigens an ziemlich jedem Badeort im Meer auftauchen könnten. Die 7 Toten verglichen mit den abermillionen Badegästen jedes Jahr, beweisen eindeutig, dass Haie kein Interesse an Menschenfleisch haben. Statistisch sind herabfallende Kokosnüsse, Blitze oder Leitern um ein vielfaches gefährlichere "Mörder". Der Irrglauben von einer Bestie, die gerne Menschen frisst, war damals sehr verbreitet, von daher kann man Benchley und Spielberg aber nicht allzugrosse Vorwürfe machen. Die beiden bereuen die Negativfolgen der Geschichte und meinten, dass sie ihre Werke damals nicht so gemacht hätten, wenn sie über den heutigen Wissensstand verfügt hätten. Aber nicht nur Haie, sondern auch viele Menschen haben durch diesen Film Schaden davon getragen, denn nach dem Erfolg von JAWS klagten viele Badeorte über massive finanzielle Einbussen. Viele Leute getrauten sich nicht mehr ins Meer oder hatten beim Baden ständig die Angst vor einem Haiangriff im Hinterkopf. Dies ist zum Teil leider bis heute noch so. Einige Infos bezüglich der Nachwirkungen von JAWS erfährt man unteranderem in dem Buch "Haiunfälle" von Dr. Erich K. Ritter und Gerhard Wegner, zwei anerkannte Haispezialisten. In diesem Buch werden aber auch reale "Haiattacken" analysiert, wie die Unfallserie bei New Jersey von 1916, welche als eine Inspirationsquelle für JAWS gilt, oder auch die Geschehnisse um die U.S.S Indianapolis, welche auch in JAWS erwähnt werden. Fast alle dieser Infos und Szenen kann man im Bonusmaterial der JAWS-DVD erfahren und sehen. Making of JAWS Wie erwähnt, gab Peter Benchleys Roman "JAWS" die Vorlage zu dem Film. 1916 ereignete sich bei New Jersey eine Haiunfallserie mit 5 Opfern. Heute ist man sich ziemlich sicher, dass damals mindestens 4 verschiedene Haie und davon 2 verschiedene Arten (Weisse Haie und Bullenhaie) beteiligt waren, da der Bissradius an den Opfern verschieden gross war und 3 der Unfälle sich in einem Fluss ereigneten. Damals aber setzte sich für lange Zeit der Irrglaube durch, dass nur ein einzelner Hai der Täter war und dieser sich auf Menschen spezialisiert hatte. Diese Geschehnisse boten neben weiteren Unfallserien und der damaligen These von dem Einzeltäter, für Benchley die erste Inspiration. Er war faziniert von dem Gedanken an einen riesigen Killerhai, der ortstreu war und es auf Menschen abgesehen hat, allerdings war dies vorerst nur ein erster Gedanke. Benchley machte dann in den 1960er Jahren für eine Zeitschrift ein Interview mit einem populären Haifischer (Frank Mundus), der gerade vor New Yorks Küste einen grossen, 2000 Kg schweren weissen Hai erlegte. Somit hatte er einen weiteren Teil seiner Geschichte, nähmlich Quint. Wie Quint, ging auch Mundus mit der Harpune auf Haijagd. Auch Quints Boot, die "Orca", war ein identischer Nachbau von Mundus "Cricket II". Einziger wesentlicher Unterschied zwischen Quint und Mundus ist, dass Mundus nie auf der U.S.S Indianapolis diente. 1970/71 fand Benchley einen Verleger, der ihn bezahlte. Und so begann er zu schreiben und die Erfolgsstory nahm einen Anfang. Benchley hatte eine spannende Geschichte geschrieben und geschickt Phantasie und Reales miteinander vermischt. Das Buch wurde zu einem Erfolg. Die Produzenten Dick Zanuck und David Brown waren begeistert von dem Buch und wollten unbedingt die Rechte an der Geschichte kaufen, egal was es gekostet hätte, wie sie meinten. Sie taten dies auch, obwohl sie wussten, dass diese Geschichte alles andere als einfach zu verfilmen wäre und sie keine konkrete Idee von der Umsetzung hatten. Da sie auch schon die Produzenten von Spielbergs erstem Spielfilm "the sugarland Express" waren, war die Frage nach dem Regisseur auch schnell geklärt. Spielberg las das Buch und war auch begeistert, da er es auch als eine Unterwasserfortsetzung seines Filmes "Duell" ansah. Benchley überarbeitete sein Buch in ein Drehbuch um und gab es Spielberg mit den Worten; "Hier. Tu damit, was du willst". Howard Sackler wurde noch miteingebunden und veränderte die Story so, dass Spielberg überzeugt war und für dieses Filmprojekt unterschrieb. Das ganze fing an zu rollen. Beim Drehbuch hatten aber noch einige andere ihre Finger im Spiel. So zum Beispiel was Quint's legendären Monolog über die U.S.S Indianapolis betrifft.Während der Nacht erzählen sich die Männer im Film Geschichten und Quint berichtet von dem Erlebnis, das ihn zum Haifänger machte: Er war auf der USS Indianapolis, die die Atombombe für Hiroshima von den USA in den Pazifik brachte. Auf dem Rückweg torpedierte ein japanisches U-Boot das Schiff und viele der Überlebenden wurden von Haien getötet. Spielberg war der Monolog anfangs zu kurz und so fragte er John Milius ob dieser den Monolog länger machen kann, was dann auch geschah. Als Robert Shaw, der den Quint spielt, das Drehbuch las, wollte er diesen Monolog selbst auch noch umschreiben. Im Film ist dann also Shaws Monolog zu hören, welchen er von Milius Version abänderte, welche ne abgeänderte Version von Sackles Monolog war. Dieser Monolog geniesst bei Filmfreunden einen hohen Bekanntheitsgrad. Übrigens bot Spielberg die Rolle des Haifängers Quint zunächst Lee Marvin an, der jedoch ablehnte. Um den Hai glaubwürdiger präsentieren zu können, wurden die weltbekannten Haifilmer, Ron und Valerie Taylor engagiert, welche vor Australien echte Haiaufnahmen machen mussten. Die Haie sind dort in der Regel aber "nur" 4-5 Metar lang und der Filmhai hatte eine stolze Grösse von 7-8 Meter, von daher gab es ein Problem, da bei einer Szene ein Mensch im Käfig sein musste und so dann der Grössenunterschied der Haie zu auffällig wäre. Spielberg schlug vor einen kleinen Käfig zu bauen und einen kleinwüchsigen Mann dafür zu engagieren. Gesagt, getan. Es stellte sich aber ein "kleines" Problem ein, denn der kleinwüchsige Mann der zu den Taylors nach Australien geschickt wurde, hatte keine Taucherfahrung und zudem grosse Angst in den Miniaturkäfig zu steigen und den Pazifik mit grossen weissen Haien zu teilen. Sie hätten die Aufnahmen auch mit einer Puppe machen können, allerdings sah es natürlich viel realistischer aus, wenn sich der Mann im Käfig bewegte. Es klappte dann aber doch noch. Die Taylors hatten auch noch den Auftrag eine Aufnahme zu liefern in der ein Hai den Käfig attackiert. Da dies normalerweise nie der Fall ist und die Haie sich nur dem Köder widmen, verging über eine Woche ohne auch nur eine im Ansatz brauchbare Aufnahme. Wie so oft, kam der Zufall ins Spiel. Ein grosser Weisser schwamm über den leeren Käfig hinweg und verfing sich unglücklicherweise (für den Hai) in der Kette die den Käfig mit dem Boot verbunden hatte. Natürlich geriet der Hai in Panik und versuchte sich verzweifelt mit aller Kraft von der misslichen Lage zu befreien. Ron filmte dies und so kamen sie zu den gewünschten Aufnahmen, welche dann auch in den Spielfilm miteingearbeitet wurden. Da aber eigentlich bei dieser Szene ein Mensch im Käfig sein sollte, änderte man kurzerhand das Drehbuch, da die Aufnahmen so spektakulär waren. Kleine Info nebenbei: Der Hai soll sich dann aber selbst befreit haben und schwamm davon. Der Effekt bei der Anfangszene, als die Schwimmerin vom Hai hin und her gezerrt wird, entstand in dem die Schauspielerin ein Kabel um die Hüften hatte. Das Kabel ging in zwei Richtungen und wurde an den Enden von mehreren Männern gehalten. Bei der Szene rannten die Männer am Strand hin und her. Die Aufnahmen von Badenden war allgemein nicht einfach, da an dem Drehort normalerweise erst am Spähtsommer Leute ins Wasser gingen, weil dort der Nordatlantik sonst sehr kalt ist. Die Szene als der Mann in der kleinen Bucht im Ruderboot dem Hai zum Opfer fällt, war anfangs anders gedreht worden. Ursprünglich war der Mann blutüberströmt im Maul des Hais, wurde von dem selben einige Meter mitgeschleift und hielt dabei den Sohn von Chief Brody in den Händen, bis der Hai mit seinem Opfer abtauchte. Interessant war die Aussage von Spielberg zu dieser Szene. Er meinte die Szene war zu blutrünstig, geschmacklos und passte nicht zum ersten Drittel des Filmes. Erwähnenswert ist auch die Szene wo man den Hai zum ersten mal richtig zu sehen bekommt. Der Chief beginnt mit dem Ködern und schöpft Blut und Fischabfälle ins Meer. Dabei reisst er noch einen flotten Spruch, welcher der allgemeinen Entspannung dient, als plötzlich der Hai unerwartet hinter dem Chief auftaucht und Kopf über Wasser umherschnappt. Der Chief bemerkt ihn und läuft schockiert und langsam rückwärts Richtung Quint und sagt diesen legendären Satz; "Wir werden ein grösseres Boot brauchen". Dieser Satz sei von Scheider improvisiert gewesen, wurde zur Filmzitatlegende und wird allgemein zitiert, wenn man ein unüberwindliches Problem hat. Einen Zwischenfall gab es bei der Szene als die Fässer von dem Hai Richtung "Orca" gezogen wurden. Das Motorboot welches die Fässer in Wirklichkeit zog, fuhr zu schnell und riss die Vorrichtung, welche für diesen Trick an der "Orca" befestigt war, mit sammt der Planke aus dem Rumpf, was zur Folge hatte, dass Wasser in die "Orca" strömte und das Boot langsam zu sinken begann. Der künstliche Hai (von der Filmcrew "Bruce" genannt) wurde vom Disney-Trickexperten Robert Mattay konstruiert. Ein Angebot der Toho Company Japan (Godzilla), mit Miniaturmodellen zu arbeiten, wurde abgelehnt. Der Hai sollte im Film zunächst öfter zu sehen sein, aber der mechanische Hai erwies sich als störanfällig und war praktisch die ganze Zeit funktionsunfähig. Unterstützt von der suggestiven Musik von John Williams konnte der Regisseur mit der dann gewählten Erzählstrategie das Bedrohungsgefühl sogar noch steigern. Erst im Finale des Films ist der Hai minutenlang zu sehen. Wie anfangs erwähnt, betrachtete Spielberg "JAWS" als eine Art Unterwasserfortsetzung von seinem Film "Duell", bei dem ein Lastwagen das Monster ist. Ganz am Ende von "JAWS", als die Überreste des Hais langsam zum Grund sinken, hat Spielberg das genau gleiche Geräusch (brüllender Dinosaurier) eingebaut, wie er es auch schon bei seinem Film "Duell" an dessen Schluss tat. Erfolg Die Produktionskosten betrugen sieben Millionen US-Dollar, weltweit hat der Film 470 Millionen Dollar eingespielt. Damit war er bis Krieg der Sterne der kommerziell erfolgreichste Film. Fortsetzungen Der große Erfolg führte zu mehreren Fortsetzungen, die allerdings weder in qualitativer noch in kommerzieller Hinsicht an den Erfolg des ersten Filmes anknüpfen konnten: * Der weiße Hai 2 (USA 1978) – Regie: Jeannot Szwarc * Der weiße Hai 3-D (USA 1983) – Regie: Joe Alves * Der weiße Hai 4 – Die Abrechnung (USA 1987) – Regie: Joseph Sargent Wissenswertes * Der Hai wurde am Set Bruce genannt. Dies war der Name von Spielbergs Anwalt. * Brodys Filmhund ist der echte Hund von Steven Spielberg. * Amity heißt in Wirklichkeit Edgartown und liegt im US-Bundesstaat Massachusetts. * Eine ähnliche Geschichte wie im Film ereignete sich 1916 in New Jersey. * Die Touristen auf Martha's Vineyard zählten vor dem Anlaufen des Films "Der Weiße Hai" ca. 5.000 Menschen pro Sommersaison. Nachdem der Film herauskam, stieg die Zahl auf 15.000. * Quint's Name stammt aus der lateinischen Bezeichnung für "der Fünfte". Quint ist der fünfte Mensch, der durch den Hai ums Leben kommt. * "Dafür wirst du ein größeres Boot brauchen". Diesen Satz - wohl einer der denkwürdigsten des Films hat Roy Scheider bei den Aufnahmen improvisiert. * Die Drehzeit betrug 155 Tage und nicht wie geplant 52 Tage. * Als der Film gedreht wurde, war das Drehbuch erst zur Hälfte fertig und es herrschten chaotische Bedingungen beim Dreh. * Am letzten Aufnahmetag trug Steven Spielberg seine teuersten Kleider, um das rebellische Team davon abzuhalten, ihn ins Wasser zu werfen. * Als die letzte Szene fertig war, sprang der Regisseur in ein Rennboot, fuhr Richtung Ufer und sagte "Ich komme nicht wieder". * In der Szene, in der Brody, Quint und Hooper in der Dunkelheit auf dem offenen Meer sind, ist über die rechte Schulter von Brody eine Sternschnuppe zu sehen. In Wirklichkeit war es ein Meteorit. * Steven Spielberg spielte die erste Klarinette für eine der Strandszenen. * Als das maschinell betriebene Haimodell gebaut wurde, wurde vergessen seine Wassertauglichkeit zu überprüfen. Als es ins Wasser gelassen wurde, sank es direkt auf den Meeresboden. Ein Taucherteam musste es zurück an die Oberfläche bringen. * Bei genauem Betrachten sieht man in der Szene, in der Brody das Geschäft verlässt, in einem der Fenster hinter ihm, eine Zuschauerin, die Roy Scheider beim sprechen seines Textes fotografiert. * Die Universal Studios in Florida verfügen seit 1990 über eine von Steven Spielberg konzipierte Attraktion mit dem Namen "Amity Boat Tours". Hierbei "erkundet" der Besucher in einem Boot die Küstenstadt Amity und wird dabei mehrmals von dem Weißen Hai "attackiert". Drei Jahre nach ihrer Eröffnung wurde die Fahrt technisch und dramaturgisch überarbeitet. Kritiken * "Mörderisch spannender Abenteuerfilm (..). Perfekte Kinounterhaltung." (Wertung: 3 Sterne = sehr gut) - Adolf Heinzlmeier und Berndt Schulz in Lexikon „Filme im Fernsehen“ (Erweiterte Neuausgabe). Rasch und Röhring, Hamburg 1990, ISBN 3-89136-392-3, S. 908 * "Der Film erweist sich trotz der überbetonten Schockeffekte vor allem im zweiten Teil als ein atmosphärisch dichter, vorzüglich gespielter Abenteuerfilm im Gefolge Herman Melvilles." - „Lexikon des internationalen Films“ (CD-ROM-Ausgabe), Systhema, München 1997 Die Filmbewertungsstelle Wiesbaden verlieh der Produktion das Prädikat wertvoll. Medien DVD * Der weiße Hai. Special Edition. Universal Pictures 2004 * Jaws Unleashed Spiel für PC, XBOX und PS2 Soundtrack * John Williams: Jaws. Music from the Original Motion Picture Soundtrack. MCA Records, Universal City o.J., Nr. MCD01660 * John Williams: Jaws. The Original Motion Picture Score. Varèse Sarabande Film Classics. Vollständige Neueinspielung des Royal Scottish National Orchestras unter der Leitung von Joel McNeely. Varèse Sarabande, Studio City 2000, Varèse Sarabande 302 066 078 2 Literatur * Peter Benchley: Der weiße Hai. Roman (Originaltitel: Jaws). Deutsch von Egon Strohm. Ullstein, Berlin, Frankfurt am Main und Wien 1993, ISBN 3-550-08597-4 Weblinks * *JawsMovie.com – Fanseite *Besprechung der Filmmusik *filmrezension.de: Filmkritik (Wertung: 2/5) *filmzentrale.de: Filmkritik *Amity Boat Tours - Fotos, Videos und viele Hintergrundinformationen zur "Jaws"-Attraktion in den Universal Studios (Themenpark) Weisse Hai, Der Weisse Hai, Der Weisse Hai, Der Weisse Hai, Der Weisse Hai, Der Weisse Hai, Der Weisse Hai, Der Weisse Hai, Der cs:Čelisti en:Jaws (film) eo:Jaws es:Tiburón (película) fi:Tappajahai (elokuva) fr:Les Dents de la mer he:מלתעות (סרט) hr:Ralje (1975) it:Lo squalo ja:ジョーズ nl:Jaws (film) no:Haisommer pl:Szczęki pt:Jaws ru:Челюсти (фильм) sv:Hajen zh:大白鯊 (電影)